Much too quickly
by LiveSmileBamon
Summary: Damon visits Bonnie and they decide to watch a scary movie together. Mostly fluff. R&R?


**A one-shot. I hope you Bamon readers out there enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think, good or not. Sorry if there's any mistakes or if Damon/Bonnie are OOC. This is set somewhere around The Return; Shadow Souls. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or A Nightmare on Elm Street. **

* * *

Bonnie was laying sideways on her couch, head propped against a pillow, facing the 50" Plasma TV that was playing some cheesy romance movie. It had been a long day. She'd spent most of it at the Boarding House, where the gang had researched techniques that could help them defeat Shinichi and Misao and save Stefan. Between a frustrating investigation-one that in the end didn't even help them at all-and a jealousy so intense she'd began to wonder if she was actually the color green, she had developed a throbbing head-ache so she'd excused herself and left.

For hours, Damon had been chasing after Elena like a thirsty dog, always managing to end up 'coincidentally' in the same room as her, even though everyone was spread around the house. She sighed. He just wasn't going to pamper Bonnie like that as long as Elena was in the picture. But now was not the time to think about that. She'd indulged herself in sweets and ice-cream, and now her stomach was happy and full.

She pulled her blanket up to her neck and continued to watch the glowing television screen. The blanket was fuzzy and warm and Bonnie found it hard to keep her eyes open. Just as she was dozing off, she heard a creak coming from the kitchen, one that only emitted when somebody stepped on the broken floor board beside the stove. _Must be Mary_, she thought to herself. But then she realized something that was very wrong about the whole situation: Mary was at the hospital working a night-shift. Her eyes flew open.

She sat up, muted the movie, and clutched the covers tightly, listening very carefully for any sound that could prove it hadn't just been her mind screwing with her. Minutes ticked by and nothing happened. She was about to lie down again when an unnatural breeze flew past her, blowing her strawberry-red curls over her shoulders. She shot up from the couch and glanced around with terrified eyes. Spotting a pencil on the ground, she grabbed it and held it in the air like a sword.

"Whoever's out there needs come out right now!" She called out in the bravest voice she could muster.

She received no response, so she carefully started walking forward. Once she was sure the whole house was empty, she slowly made her way downstairs. She felt foolish now; She'd made a big deal over nothing. She was halfway down the stairs when she felt someone graze her shoulder from behind. She shrieked and whirled around, smacking into a body clad in black. She gasped when she realized who it was and staggered back, losing the balance in her legs. Her arms flailed and she swayed a little. Finally, she closed her eyes, knowing that she was going to roll down the stairs at any second. Covering her head, she waited for the pain to come. At the very last moment though, huge arms wrapped around her small body. It was all a blur after that. When she opened her eyes again, she was pressed tightly against a muscular chest, completely unharmed.

"Are you okay?" She heard a silky voice say in concern.

Damon pulled her to her feet in one swift motion, keeping his hands on her hips as if to steady her.

"It was you the whole time?" She croaked out, glaring at him accusingly.

The troubled look on his face disappeared, replaced with a whisper of his old smirk.

"Yes," He admitted, eyes dancing with laughter, "I wanted to see how far I could push you until you called for help."

"You scared me." She scolded, but couldn't keep back the giggle that rose up her throat.

He chuckled and when her eyes flicked toward the stairs, he let go of her and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think you'd fall."

"It's okay," Bonnie replied happily.

_I'm just glad you're here. _

"Why _are _you here?"

"It's not safe for anyone to be alone right now. Not with Shinichi and Misao loose. The original plan was for everyone to stay at the Boarding House until they were dead but since you were so insistent on leaving Elena sent me here to watch over you."

"Elena sent you?" Bonnie repeated, making her way toward the couch. She suddenly felt very somber.

"Not exactly. I don't follow Mutt's orders, you see. Elena _encouraged_ me to come."

"Oh." Bonnie replied. She wasn't convinced.

Damon plopped down beside her, "What are you watching, little redbird?"

"I'm not watching anything anymore, apparently," She said with a small smile, "I missed most of the movie."

"Let's watch another one."

"Really?"

"Why not?" Damon shrugged, his dark eyes friendlier than usual, "Unless you want to go to sleep already..."

Bonnie took a quick peek at her watch. It was only 9:47 P.M. "Alright," She agreed, faking casualty. She was ecstatic. "What do you wanna watch?"

"What do you have?"

She hurried to the glass drawer under the television, where the movies she owned were lined neatly side by side, and began reading them off.

"Bedtime Stories, Enchanted, Mean Girls, The Princess Diaries, Becoming a Nurse..." She paused, a puzzled look on her face before she quickly said, "Sorry, that's Mary's."

Damon offered a half-hearted chuckle and she cleared her throat and continued, her cheeks turning red, "The Princess Bride, Night at the Museum, A Cinderella Story, Alice in Wonderland-not the animated one, the one with Johnny Depp-Twilight-"

"I'm not watching Twilight." Damon interrupted sharply.

Bonnie's smile faltered and his face softened slightly.

"A good horror movie always makes me happy," He suggested.

She grinned and nodded, turning back to search for one. Except...

"I don't have any scary movies." She blurted out.

Damon couldn't keep the disappointment off his face and Bonnie stood up straighter, desperately trying to consider other options.

"Oh, I've got it!" She cried suddenly, "I have Netflix, we can watch something on there."

She set the program up and they decided. Soon they were watching the infamous "A Nightmare on Elm Street."

They were only a few minutes into the movie when Bonnie squeezed Damon's arm and squealed, "That's Johnny Depp when he was younger! Wasn't he sooooo cute?"

Damon stiffened against her touch and she let him go, chuckling nervously.

"That Tina girl is really stupid." Damon said a little while later, "Why is she following the slicing sounds?"

"She's going to be the first one killed." Bonnie added absentmindedly.

"You were right." Damon told her after Tina's bloody, gruesome death.

"Oh, ew." Bonnie complained, rubbing her tummy, "I think I'm gunna' be sick."

He only laughed as she curled up into a ball and pulled the blanket up to her nose, peering over it with wide eyes. Then he did something that surprised her. He patted the empty space beside him. Bonnie smiled and moved closer to him, snuggling into the warmth of his leather jacket. She was hardly paying attention to the movie anymore; She was too busy inhaling mouthfuls of his scent. He smelled delicious, like pine trees and Drakkar Noir.

"There goes that Rod kid." Damon suddenly muttered and Bonnie looked up just in time to see a sort of cloth wrap around Rod's neck, dragging him across the floor. Then he was being hung from the bars of the jail cell.

"Well." Bonnie said with a gulp, "At least this one wasn't as bloody."

They watched in silence for the next fifteen minutes.

"There's that guy Josh Dell or whatever." Damon announced with an eye-roll when a close up of "Glen"/Johnny Depp came up, "The one you think is _sooo_ cute." His tone was sarcastic and bitter but Bonnie was too engrossed in the movie to notice.

"Johnny Depp." Bonnie corrected quickly. "Is that really how people used to listen to music?" She wondered out loud, wincing. "Glen"/Johnny Depp was laying on a bed with one of those old-fashioned television's resting on his lap. Large head-phones were plugged into it.

"Yep."

And then Bonnie was screaming at the screen.

"Oh my God! Freddy Krueger killed him! He sucked him into his own bed! Like a vacuum cleaner!"

This time, she noticed the victorious smirk on his face. She mistook it for a grin.

"What are you smiling about?" Bonnie demanded, "Glen's dead!"

"I know."

Bonnie "hmph'd" and crossed her arms. He wrapped an arm around her, oblivious to the blush that was creeping up her neck, and pulled her onto his lap.

"Damon." Bonnie started, giggling weakly, "What are you-"

"Let's just watch the movie, redbird."

So they did.

"I didn't like how it ended." Bonnie grumbled once the movie was over, "I mean, it really seemed like Freddy was gone and everything was okay. And then, _bam_, everyone's dead!"

"Well," Damon shrugged, "Not everything's rainbows and unicorns."

She nodded in agreement but didn't answer and even though the movie had finished minutes ago, neither made an effort to get up. _It finished much too quickly._ Bonnie thought, sighing inwardly. She didn't want the night to end just yet.

"I had fun." Bonnie said after a few moments.

"Me too." Damon concurred, staring down at the smiling red-head who was still perched on his lap.

Bonnie looked up to meet his gaze with her own heart-melting smile.

"You really had never watched it before...?" Her voice trailed off softly when she realized that Damon was leaning closer.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers and Bonnie's insides were melting. She kissed him back blissfully, her lips melding into the shape of his in their own way as she ran her hands through his dark waves, his hands grazing her waist. Much too quickly, Damon pulled away. He smiled down lovingly at the pouting red-head and flicked her nose softly before he pressed his lips to her forehead in a chaste kiss.

"Should we watch another movie?"

Bonnie nodded, grinning. Deep down though, she knew that it would finish much too quickly. Then Damon would be back to chasing after Elena again.


End file.
